


Medals to win

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: CEO Park Junhee, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Dongjun as fathers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Seriously guys, Short One Shot, Soccer, THIS IS SO CUTE, This is a repost, Two Fathers, but it's only one sentence or smth, he is really busy, it's just really cute, rest of A.C.E as children, this is mainly soft fluff haha, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Junhee has taken on a new position as a CEO and is having a hard time trying to balance his work with his family life at the same time.(Repost)
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Medals to win

**Author's Note:**

> !This is a repost!
> 
> So if this fic sounds familiar, that's probably why lmao I wanted to make it easier for ppl to find my stuff (especially my rarer pairings uwu)
> 
> I only edited some parts, it's the same otherwise :)
> 
> This fic got inspired by certain Junhee pics haha

Junhee huffed in annoyance, while he made his way through the overcrowded subway station. He hated everything about this; the many people, the maze-like corridors and uncomfortable seats. Still, there was no time to complain since there was an important event, he had to witness.

He glanced at his expensive watch and groaned. He needed to hurry or otherwise he would be late and he couldn't let that happen. Quickening his pace, he walked through another hall full of people, silently cursing his average height. He had no idea where to go and the fact that he wasn't able to simply look over all the heads around him didn't help either.

"Dammit!" Junhee cursed again, but this time aloud, before pulling out his phone. It was the first time in years that he had to use the public transport and he hated that he was forced to do it in the first place. This was the reason, why only capable people should be allowed to work in his company. Hastily he dialed a number while loosening his tie, when he eventually spotted the stairs that would lead him to the right subway line.

"Finally!" He exclaimed quietly to himself in the exact moment, his secretary took his call.

"Mr. Park?" He asked and his trembling voice made it obvious that he was nervous.

It would be a lie to say that he had no reason to be afraid of Junhee right now. The latter was angry and his new secretary was the reason for his anger. After all it was his fault that he had to press himself into a subway with thousands of other sweaty people.

"What happened to my car?" He could practically see the other shift nervously.

"It... it's on its way to the car repair."

"Good...I hope you know that I won't forget such a mistake that easily."

"No, of course not, Sir. I can't describe to you how sorry I am about the matter." Junhee just rolled his eyes, ignoring the people around him that were watching him interested. There probably was at least one person that knew who he was and he could already see the headlines in the newspaper the next day; _Park Junhee - CEO of Beat productions - took a subway in his suit and screamed at his incompetent secretary through the phone. Is his new position as CEO too much for him already?_

Immediately he forced himself to calm down a little. He couldn't change the situation now anyways.

"Make sure there won't be any negative press about this." With these words he ended the call, giving the curious spectators at the station apologizing smiles. Just why did his car have to get involved in an accident at the time of rush hour so that he wasn't even able to take a taxi?

Instead he went through what hell must feel like.

The subway arrived and even though the trains were coming every three minutes, the line of people wanting to enter it was long. However, the inside of the vehicle was similar overcrowded as the station and because of that Junhee suddenly found himself getting squashed between sweaty bodies of strangers that clearly didn't care that he was currently wearing a suit which was probably worth more than their wages of two months.

He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths while thinking about how he had been used to taking the subway every day, when he had still been a simple employee instead of a CEO and it made him feel better immediately. Maybe it was good to do something adventures as this age again...Even though he still preferred the privacy and quietness of his car.

After what felt like hours, Junhee had finally made it to the right station, when he got another call. At first, he thought it was his incompetent secretary again but after glancing at his display, he knew that it was way worse.

One could think that as a CEO one was the one in control; the boss. However, even a boss like Junhee still had someone who was holding more power than him and that person was calling him right now.

He took a deep breath, before he took the call, while he started to literally run towards the exit of the metro station.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, trying to not sound too out of breath and as if he was currently sprinting which turned out to be really difficult.

"Where the hell are you?!" An angry voice sounded through the speaker of his phone and Junhee flinched. "The game is supposed to start in 10 minutes!"

"I know, I know! But it's not my fault that I'm not there yet, I swear! My secretary and me got involved in an accident and because of that I—" But he got interrupted, before he was able to end his explanation,

"I seriously don't care. Just make sure that you are on time or otherwise they will be sad again. It's the fifth game, you are missing this year!" Junhee felt his heart sink at the mentioning of the missed games. Yuchan, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had been sad every time when he had been forced to tell them that he wouldn't be able to watch them play since he had to work. Because of that he had made sure to free his schedule for the afternoon today. After all work was important but his boys were much more important to him.

Everything would have worked out and he would already be standing at the field, shouting encouragements, if his stupid secretary hadn't overlooked the bright pink car which had ended with Junhee's car getting transported to the car repair, while he had had to run to the closest subway station.

"I'm sorry, Dong-ah..." He apologized, nearly having forgotten that he was still on the phone, while he was racing towards the sport fields. He could hear the other sigh before he asked,

"You promise that you'll come to the game?"

"Yes! I'm nearly there. I can already see the field!"

“All right…” The other mumbled, somehow not sounding very convinced, followed by him ending the call and Junhee started running even faster.

* * *

Not much later he had indeed made it, getting greeted by confused glances and his stressed looking husband who was still holding his phone in one hand.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer towards the football field. Junhee was still panting heavily and he felt exhausted but seeing the delighted expressions of his sons made everything worth it.

"Papa!" Yuchan screamed as soon as he spotted him next to Donghun and after the other two also noticed him, they all ran towards them and threw themselves at Junhee who caught and then hugged the three boys.

"My boys!" He laughed, feeling happiness rushing through his entire body. Just how much he had missed spending time with them.

"We thought, you wouldn't come!" Sehyoon stated after a while, looking at his father with big, round eyes.

"Yes, Dad said, you'll probably have to work again." Byeongkwan added, still clinging onto Junhee's leg like a little koala. Guilt superseded the former happiness and Junhee squatted down to be on the same height level as his sons.

"I'm sorry, I have to work so much, but I promise, I'll try to be there more for you again."

"Really?" Yuchan wanted to know, somehow managing to make even bigger puppy eyes than Sehyoon had. "You promise?"

Junhee nodded and chuckled softly, while he fondly caressed his son's hair.

"I promise, Chani." Bright smiles bloomed on all three faces and Donghun watched fondly how their sons all gave their father a kiss on the cheek, before they happily ran back towards the football field since the game was about to start.

Junhee turned back to Donghun, a small blush on his face and guilt in his eyes.

"Dong-ah..." He started, looking just as vulnerable and innocent as their three sons. That seriously wasn't fair...how was he supposed to keep on being angry at him like this?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you and the boys as much as I should have been...I know your job is stressful too and then you still had to take care our three little monkeys. It probably wasn't easy..." Donghun crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching Yuchan and Byeongkwan excitedly jumping up and down instead of having to look his husband in the eyes. He knew he would give in immediately otherwise. After all he knew that Junhee was trying his best; that he had suffered too.

"There were many situations, when I would have needed your support, Jun-ah." He spoke up after a while, the words only coming out of his mouth with difficulty. "For example, when Yuchan didn't want to wear his jacket and the other two started to throw a tantrum as well out of solidarity...or when Byeongkwan was sick and Sehyoon and Yuchan had to wait for two hours until I was able to pick them up, because I had to wait for my mom to arrive so that she could stay with Byeong-ah in the meantime." Donghun took a deep, shaky breath, still not daring to look at his husband. "Or, when I had to go to the parent meeting in their school and this stupid woman told me that my children would end up having issues with their identity and whatnot, because they have two dads instead of a mother."

"Why did you never tell me?" Junhee wanted to know, sounding clearly upset. Finally, Donghun looked at him, trying his best to blink away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"Because you were busy! You never had time to listen to me and the worst thing of it all was the fact that I exactly knew how stressed you were and that it wasn't your fault and I didn't want to add even more burdens to the ones you already have!" He made a pause in which they didn't say anything and he could hear Byeongkwan's giggle sounding towards them. Donghun turned back to the field to see his son laughing at their trainer who was pretending to be extremely mad at him. The sight gave Donghun the strength to say, what he had been most afraid of saying, because he was scared of the answer thatt he would get,

"Maybe it simply doesn't work anymore...Maybe it would be better if we..."

"Get a divorce?!" Junhee finished his sentence and for some reason it filled Donghun with relief how horrified his husband sounded at that idea. "Dong-ah..." The other said, grabbing his hand, while staring at him with pleading eyes, "Please! You can't seriously consider this!"

"What if I do?" Donghun asked, sounding as tired as he felt.

"But...I love you and the boys!" Hearing those words made his heart ache. After all he also still loved Junhee. Gosh, there probably wouldn't be a time, when he didn't love him but how did that matter, if he could never even see him nor hear Junhee say those three words? He sighed, wiping away some tears with his free hand, not daring to move the one Junhee was still holding onto like it was the one thing that kept him from walking away.

"Jun-ah it's not about that...The three need a father and I need a husband, but right now..."

"But I'm here, right? I know, I was never there for you those last couple months or at least not as much as I should have been, but today I ran here, nearly got smashed to death by people in the subway, only to run even more just because I didn't want to miss this...And because I missed you! And the boys! And spending time with you! I’m really trying, can’t you see that?" Donghun stared at his husband in surprise, while he felt warmth and love bloom in his heart like a beautiful flower, scaring away all the doubts that had piled up there over the last months. Junhee had used the subway to come here? Junhee who hated sweaty people and crowded rooms? However, the other still wasn't done talking,

"You might not believe me now, but I promise that I will be more there for you and the boys again. I'll proof it to you! If you still think, you can't handle it anymore, we can still get a divorce in two months..." He eventually ended his speech, his voice getting more and more quiet towards the end. Meanwhile Donghun just stared at him. He had seen so little of Junhee these past couple months that he had nearly forgotten how much he loved this man and why he had married him in the first place.

"Uhh...Dong-ah? Are we...would that be okay for you?" His husband asked doubtfully, but instead of an answer, Donghun pulled him closer, before pressing his lips onto Junhee’s. The latter made a sound of surprise but returned the kiss without complaining and, when they broke away from each other again (which didn't take too long since there were many people and especially children watching), he smiled at him fondly.

"That was the best thing that happened to me all week." Junhee stated and Donghun laughed, before they let go of each other again. "Still, please never scare me like this again. I seriously thought you wanted a divorce."

"Oh...I was serious about that." The other explained with a shrug and couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression of his husband. "Don't worry...I changed my mind."

"Ahh... well, I'm glad..." In that moment a loud blast of a whistle made them turn back towards the field, where the football game had just started. Of course, they couldn't miss their children playing and because of that they walked closer, but not without intertwining their hands. They had been forced to be separated from each other too long to still care about offended or overly interested glances.

At the end of the day, Junhee had to take his statement that Donghun's kiss had been the best thing of his entire week back. It got replaced by Yuchan's, Byeongkwan's and Sehyoon's team winning the match and Junhee had probably never felt prouder in his life than in that moment.

Later that evening, when Yuchan and Sehyoon even decided to give up on their medals and share Byeongkwan's instead, so that they could present their fathers with the _"medals for the best dads in the entire world",_ Junhee eventually wasn't capable of stopping himself from crying anymore. Maybe he wouldn't have to fire his new secretary anymore on the next day and would simply give him another chance after all. Maybe even taking the subway wasn't THAT bad...okay no, he would never do that again... except he had to be on time for a theater play a week later and then for Yuchan's piano performance the month after that.

But he didn’t complain. His family was worth it.

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> They are so damn cute oofff
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it uwu
> 
> (Twitter: @babbl1ng)


End file.
